


Voodoo Dolls

by Insidemyangstymind, LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Kidnapping, Mind Control, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insidemyangstymind/pseuds/Insidemyangstymind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Chae is a broken soul and a witch, looking for the love she knows she deserves in all the wrong ways. Will her greatest conquest also be the answer to her searching?**UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic by myself and the amazing, super-talented, super-overworked RaviOwnsMe!!! :D 
> 
> This fic is based on the "Voodoo Doll" MV, so we hope we did it some justice as a fic. And now, without further ado, on to the story!! :D

Chae-won awoke with a gasp, sitting upright in bed, clutching her sheets to her chest. Her heart was racing, and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. The tendrils of her dream clung stubbornly to her mind, and she shivered. She could almost hear Won-Taek’s voice cutting through the still air of her apartment. 

 

_ Worthless bitch. Don’t even know why I keep you around, good for nothing… _

 

She swallowed hard, shaking her head against the accusations. She wasn’t worthless, nor good for nothing…

 

The feeling she’d been fighting for weeks now seemed to rise like a tide under her skin, making her restless and itchy. She tossed the covers back and slid from the bed, ignoring the way her silk nightgown clung uncomfortably to her slender form. She made her way out of her room, down the long hall and descended the steps from the upper rooms to the lower. Upstairs was her sanctuary, and was decorated to suit her tastes, but downstairs was different. It was one large room, walls and floor were all stone, cool under her feet and keeping the air almost chill. She smiled as she crossed the large expanse of space, until she came to a makeshift cage, crisscrossed across the front by thin black bars. Inside the cage, hanging from cords looped around him, hung her new, first, toy. He was naked from the waist up, and his chest rose and fell with sleep, if sleep was the right word. More probably closer to passed out. His head hung forward, shaggy hair covering his eyes, and she felt a surge of protectiveness toward him. He was her first, after all, and he deserved the best. 

 

She turned away, padding over to a makeshift table covered with various items. She plucked up a small doll, made of rough canvas and with black ‘X’s for the eyes, smaller red ones for the mouth. Murmuring softly under her breath, she carried the doll back to the cage, and, reaching in carefully, plucked several strands of hair from her living doll’s head. He stirred at the tiny stings of pain, and lifted his head as she withdrew. When he spotted her, his eyes went wide and he lunged for her, snarling. She didn’t flinch; she knew how far his restraints would allow him to move, and he’d never reach her, but her lips curved in a smile. 

 

_ Let me go, crazy bitch! _

 

His voice was rich with anger and almost, but not quite, suppressed fear. She simply eyed him and smiled, turning away as she headed back to the table. Once there, she grabbed a needle and thread, and began carefully sewing the hairs she’d taken onto the top of the doll’s head, still chanting softly. She knew her spell was working when he began to moan as she pushed the needle in and out of the canvas, and that it was almost complete when he began to scream. When she finished, she laid the doll down, and picked up a small but deadly sharp knife. Another trip to the cage, a quick slice across his arm before he even registered her presence yielded the last thing she needed--several drops of his blood. Letting them drip onto the doll’s chest, she finished her spell and hurried back to the cage. She grinned with triumph when he lifted his head, smiling as he eyed her, his eyes no longer dark, but a ghostly white, with a black cross across the center. 

 

It had worked, and he was hers.  

  
  


(Binnie)

I was set up with Chae-won through a mutual friend at work. I was told she was a bit shy at first, but when she got to know you she really opened up. That was an understatement. When I met her for coffee, she barely talked, and kept her head lowered only looking up long enough to answer my questions. It took an hour into our date before she actually kept her head up and looked me in the eyes. She was pretty, not like runway model gorgeous, but an artistic kind of pretty. She spoke softly, choosing her words carefully. I decided that I would give her a second date, to see if I could at least get her to genuinely open up. Or second date consisted of dinner and a walk through the local park. When she was in nature, she blossomed. Her smile was wide and true. We talked about places we dreamed of visiting if given the chance, favorite seasons, and so on. We continued to date for a few weeks, and I was beginning to really like her, and she seemed to really like me too.

 

I walked her home after our last date, hoping she would ask me in for coffee or tea.When she did, I gladly accepted. Her house was traditional in decor and very homey, it suited her demeanor well. I sat on the couch, waiting for her to bring the tea. As I sipped my drink, I began feeling drowsy, marking it up to having a long day with work and our date. 

 

_ Chae, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I am about to fall asleep. I really need- _

 

When I came to, I was bound by leathers and chains to a wall inside of a rather small cage. I glanced around quickly, trying to make sense of what had happened. 

 

She had drugged me. 

 

I was naked from the waist up, only my pants and boxers to cover my body. She had plucked a few strands of my hair when she had reached through the bars, waking me with the sudden sting of pain. I sprung forward, trying to get at her, but my tethers were too short, and I barely moved a few inches.

 

_ Let me go, crazy bitch! _

 

I was furious at the fact that I had been that stupid, that trusting after only a few dates, to go inside her house. She walked away, a sinister smile dancing across her thin lips. She hummed as she faded out of sight, and I could still hear the humming as I sat back on my haunches, fear and anger rising quickly.

 

There was a feeling of pain in my head, enough to elicit a moan of discomfort, then another, and another. Each pang growing in intensity until I was screaming in agony. Then she came back into my blurry view, something shiny in her hand. She was still humming that damn tune, and I was reeling from the pain. I felt a cold swipe on my arm before I was able to register the fact that she had cut me. She scooped the trail of blood into a small vial. I spat at her face, but she turned before it would hit her. Off she went again, and there I hung.

I was immediately overwhelmed with a strange need to have her back with me. I couldn’t fight it, and it was as if, I didn’t want to fight it. I needed her to be with me, I had to see her now. When she came running back into the room, I felt ecstatic and overjoyed to see her face again. My vision was clear and all I saw was her, in all her magnificent beauty, and she was coming for me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hyuk)

 

Saturday night, and I was free as a bird. The whole city was spread out, almost as far as the eye could see, from my corner living room, two walls of glass allowing a panoramic view of Seoul. I could go anywhere, do anything. There was literally nothing holding me back. 

 

And I hated it. 

 

I hated the city, every single distraction it offered, hated my very life and existence in this moment. I sighed, turning away from the window, and let my eyes rove, almost sightless over the interior of the apartment. It was tastefully decorated in slate grey, with splashes of gold and pale blue, and it smacked of  _ her.  _

 

My eyes filled with tears again, and I heaved a sigh. She’d been gone a week now, no warning, no word since I’d come home to find all of her possessions gone, her half of the closet empty. It still hurt, a deep wound I wasn’t sure I’d ever get over. I could have tracked her down, used my connections and money to at least find her and ask  _ why.  _

 

But I hadn’t done it. I’d let her go, to wherever she’d runaway to. She clearly wasn’t coming back, and part of me said  _ good riddance to bad rubbish.  _ I thought she’d loved me. 

 

I let out another, deeper, sigh, then shook my head. This was ridiculous. Here I was, a grown man, practically crying over a woman who wasn’t worth a second thought. I wasn’t going to do it anymore. I snatched up my keys, headed to the front door and slid my feet into my old tennis shoes. I knew I looked less like myself than I normally did-I never wore jeans outside my home, and the band t-shirt had likewise never seen the outdoors, but tonight it was perfect. I wanted to just be myself, not the guy people recognized on the street and asked for photos and autographs. Deciding that I didn’t even want to draw attention to myself with my vehicle of choice, I decided to hoof it. Down the walk, then the drive, to the front gate. Opening it silently, I slipped out into the night. 

 

It was liberating, being able to walk the streets this way. Of course, my face was recognizable enough, but who would look at a guy on foot in ripped jeans and ever imagine him to be a famous singer? No one, and it was amazing. I didn’t have a destination in mind, so I just meandered where my feet took me, past restaurants and shops open late. I made one stop, at a small bookstore, perusing the shelves, and snagging books whose titles made them sound interesting, flipping through, reading a word here or there to get the feel of them. I was a page into a particularly interesting murder mystery novel when a strangled gasp made me look up. At the end of the aisle stood a young woman, dressed in a short black dress, hair in loose waves around her face, and a look of absolute terror in her dark eyes. Confused, I glanced behind me to see if someone was standing behind me that had startled her. Seeing no one, I turned back to her. She hadn’t moved, but she looked even more scared now than she had a moment ago. 

 

_ Miss? Are you ok? _

 

I put the book down on the shelf slowly, and she swallowed hard, then turned and fled. Even more puzzled, I took off after her, not running but moving fast. By the time I reached the shop door and emerged into the night, she was already flying down the block like a deer. There was no way to catch her, and ask her what she’d been so afraid of. Frowning, I shrugged and went back inside, set on buying the book I’d been skimming, and pushing thoughts of the strange girl out of my head. 

 

(Chae)

 

My Binnie needed a friend to keep him company. I didn’t want him being bored between our visits, so I figured it was time to go hunting, so to speak. I wanted someone that I thought would have the same interests as my toy. I have a thing for taller ones, so I keep my eyes peeled for friendly looking tall men. I passed by a bookstore, eyeing a potential new toy, so I entered quietly. He was reading a book, leaning against the shelf with his head down and back towards me. A literary person should be interesting, give me and Binnie something to talk to him about. 

 

I made my way around some bookshelves, trying to get a view from the front. 

 

_ H-how? What? That can’t be him! _

 

I was looking at Won-taek! I killed that bastard, but here he was right in front of me! When he heard my yelp of shock, he looked up, and I briefly noticed that his eyes were slightly different. But he could have changed some things about himself to hide from me until he was ready to find me, again. 

 

_ Miss? Are you ok? _

 

I turned and ran, hearing his footfalls behind me. I had to get away, running as fast as my feet would carry me. I didn’t stop running until I reached my home, my sanctuary. I ran down to my cellar, screaming and crying the entire time. My toy looked up at me, sadness in his eyes when he saw how upset I was.

 

_ I killed him! I watched that asshole die. I made sure I buried him after burned his body. Why is he here!  _

 

I walked over to Binnie, reaching through the bars to touch his face. He leaned into my touch, his face looking towards me with concern.

 

_ Why did he come back, my precious Binnie? Don’t worry, he won’t take me away from you. _

 

My toy lifted his head, bending down to be face to face with me.

 

_ Let me help you forget him, let me make you think only good thoughts. He won’t break us apart, ever. _

 

I unlocked his cage, knowing that as long as I kept his doll under my spell, he wouldn’t hurt me. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, ghosting my lips across his.

 

_ Yes my living doll, make me forget all about him. _


	3. Chapter 3

(Binnie)

 

I was dozing in my cellroom, and missing my creator. I hear the upstairs door slam shut and her footsteps racing down the stairs. She’s crying and yelling, and it pains me to hear her like that. She keeps going on about  _ him _ . Who is it that made creator upset? I feel a tinge of anger rising in my chest as I think about someone hurting her, making her so upset. She said she killed him, good, but then why would she see him again? My anger rose by degrees, the thoughts of him chasing her down and taking her away from me.

 

_ Why did he come back, my precious Binnie? Don’t worry, he won’t take me away from you. _

 

She’s correct, he won’t take her away from me. I want to show her that she is mine, and only I can make her happy. Only I can make her forget all about him. She touches my face, and I lay my head into her hand, relishing the warmth of her touch. The scent of fear radiating from her skin does something to me, makes me want to show her how to forget.

 

_ Let me help you forget him, let me make you think only good thoughts. He won’t break us apart, ever. _

 

She opens the gate, stepping inside. I step back, allowing her space to enter. As soon as she is within reach, I pull her to me, my chains rattling at the movement. I wrap my fingers in her hair, tugging just enough for her head to fall back. I kiss her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses up past her jaw until I am hovering over her soft lips. She sighs, letting her mouth fall open just barely, and I take the chance to slip my tongue over them then slip inside. She tastes sweet, a hint of mint lingering on her tongue. I bring her head closer, deepening the kiss as her arms snake around my neck. She fits to me like a glove, a perfectly tailored glove, made just for my body. I break the kiss, only to grab the back of her dress in my hands. I am heady with need and desire to make her think of only me. I gather the fabric in both my fists, shredding the dress from top to hem. She stands before me, nothing but black satin lingerie covering her petite frame. Her hair is in soft ringlets, framing her now flushed cheeks. I waste no time pulling the straps of her bra down over her shoulders, ripping it off of her when I begin to get frustrated that I can’t get it off quickly enough. Her small fingers fumble with my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with ease. I feel her hand dip below the waist, then wrapping around my rock hard cock. She strokes me with such care and tenderness, my hips subconsciously thrusting into her grip. I crash my lips to hers once more, slipping her panties down over her slender hips. She lifts one leg at a time to remove them, now fully bare and exposed for me. I drop my pants and boxers to the floor in one swift motion, then lifting her up, I line her wet folds up with my cock and lowering her onto me. I turn, pushing her against the stone wall, using one hand to support her ass while the other supports my body on the wall. She wraps her legs around my waist, effectively pulling me deep inside her. She leans her head to the wall, pressing her hips into mine, and I bottom out within her velvety soft walls. She feels like paradise, her soft moans and whimpers filling my head and my body. I want her so badly it flips a switch in my brain, and I begin fucking her with hungry need. I am relentless as I pound that pussy of hers. The sound of my skin slapping against hers, the slick sound of my cock filling her over and over again. Her nails dig into my flesh, the warm feel of blood trickling down my back, and it just eggs me on even more. Using both hands, I take hold of her waist, digging my fingers in harsh enough to leave bruises. I want to mark her as mine, give her a reminder that only I can make her feel this way. 

 

I pump her slick coated cunt hard and fast, chasing my orgasm with fervor. Her walls tighten around my cock, my name falling like sweet honey as she screams my name. I come undone. My hips jerk and stutter as I coat her insides with hot liquid. Rope after rope of cum filling her completely until I feel it sliding back out and down my balls. I drop my head to her shoulder, my chest heaving as I attempt to catch my breath. She kisses my temple, her breath hot as it fans across my cheek.

 

_ Thank you doll, I know you won’t leave me.  _

 

I kiss her shoulder, lifting my head to look into her eyes.

 

_ Think only of me, Creator, no one else.  _

 

I set her back on her feet, keeping her upright on her shaky legs until she is steady. She plants a kiss to my lips then gathers her clothes and walks naked from my cell. She shuts the door as I drop to my knees, spent and sated, and fall asleep.

 

(MC)

 

Now that I’m at home, and after the amazing fuck Binnie gave me, I am finally calm again, and can focus. My body aches deliciously, but my mind is completely entranced by the spellbook on the table before me. It’s pages are ancient, and while it’s not written on slices of human skin, nor with human blood, I can still feel the powerful undercurrent radiating from it in pulsing waves. I have my supplies spread out around the volume, and I decide, flipping through the pages, that a simple tracking spell will be enough for the time being. The man I saw in the bookstore isn’t Won-taek, I am sure, and yet that face, those eyes, have sparked a fear in me that smoulders but might burst into flame at any minute. I feel the driving need to keep tabs on him. And who knows, even if he isn’t the bastard that hurt me so badly in the past, locking him up and making him my puppet might be a wonderful way to punish him. After all, he deserves it. 

 

I mix ingredients, keeping a clear picture of him in my mind. This spell is more complicated in that it requires that mental image, which comes in handy if you don’t have anything belonging to the person you want to track. As I stare into the little bowl that holds my ingredients, I smile as a small spark flares blue, then disappears. The spell has worked, and as I scoop the stone from the bowl, it pulses in quarters-one for each direction. It’s simple but effective. Slipping the stone into a little pouch around my neck, I smile as it settles between my breasts. 

 

I’ll give it a few days, go out and see where he goes, and what he does. Then, when the time is right, I’ll have him in the cage right next to Binnie, and tied to me. 

 

Then the punishment for his past sins will begin. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Hyuk)

 

The next few days after the incident at the bookstore, I find I can’t get the girl out of my mind. Her face, frozen in terror. Her eyes wide, like a deer that knows it’s been selected for slaughter. I wonder if I reminded her of someone she’d rather forget. But who could have made such a mark on such a young slip of a woman? 

 

Whatever the excuse for her behavior, I see her everywhere I go. In the turn of a girl ahead of me on the sidewalk, a glimpse of her hair from the corner of my eye. I feel like I’m slowly going insane. 

 

Then she starts making appearances in my dreams, only there, she isn’t afraid, but rather jubilant. Her eyes are filled with something dark-malice? And her lips curve into a wicked smile. Even in the dream she’s amazingly attractive, and I find myself waking from sleep, hard in my pants, gasping as if I can feel her hovering above me. It’s crazy, but I’ve never gotten off so hard, nor so quickly, in my life. It’s almost embarrassing.

 

I can’t focus on my work, which is bad. I have a new script to memorize, and filming starts in just a few weeks, but I just can’t retain the information. I go for drives, following the same route I took when she slipped away that night, and I never see her. 

 

Finally, I start to take sleeping pills just to get some relief at night. It helps, but only just. I throw myself into my work and slowly the obsession I felt ebbs to something more manageable. I’m still thinking about her, but she’s not the only thing I think about. 

 

Hopefully, it will only get better from here on. 

 

(PC)   

 

I have decided that tonight is the night I find my Wontaek doppelganger. I grasp my amulet stone in my hands and focus on his face. I feel the bit of heat that it emanates as it begins to flash. I follow the different flashes of light, turning as each quarter changes my direction. The bottom quarter flashes rapidly, letting me know that I am getting closer to him. A smile curls on my lips as I figure a way to lure him to my home. I settle on being a bit lost and needing a ride. Hopefully he will fall for my helpless lady act. It stays bright as I near a small coffee shop. I go to the windows, peeking in to see where he might be. Sitting at a corner table, I spot him reading the same book he had been reading at the bookstore a few days back. I slip in just as a few customers are exiting, not wanting the door to chime as I enter. I go up to the counter, order a drink and wait, all the while keeping him in my field of vision. As soon as I get my drink, I make my way in his direction, my heart racing at the anticipation of getting Bennie and new friend, and me a new toy.

 

When he finally looks up, a flash of surprise etches his features. He stares at me for a minute before he speaks.

 

_ Excuse me, Miss _ ?  _ Did I happen to see you a few days ago? At a bookstore, by chance? _

 

I feign shock then slowly nod at him.

 

_ Yes. I am sorry if I surprised you, you just happen to look just like my late husband. I am truly sorry if I scared you. _

 

A hint of sadness filled his eyes when I mentioned my fake late husband, and I knew I had him snared.

 

_ I’m sorry if I shocked you, and I am very sorry for your loss. _

 

I pour on the pity party act, frowning at the mention of his apology and sorrow at the loss.

 

_ Thank you. I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Chae-won, it’s nice to meet you. _

 

He introduces himself as Sang-hyuk, but stated that I just call him Hyuk. He is the Sang-hyuk, famous actor-singer. This should fare to be very interesting indeed. 

 

_ It’s very nice to meet you Hyuk. May I ask you a favor, if you don’t mind? I am a bit lost. I went for a walk, and wasn’t thinking of where I was going. Could you possibly, maybe give me a ride home? _

 

I can see him thinking it over, then probably decides to give me some pity and obliges. We sit together, drinking our coffee while I give him an elaborate story about my late husband. I am quite pleased with my abilities to cry on cue and act so innocent. Once we are finished, I walk with him to his car, he holds the passenger door open for me, then walks to his side and climbs in. He asks for my address and types it into his GPS. When we arrive, I offer him a drink for being so nice and taking me home. 

 

_ I promise I don’t bite. _

 

I smile coyly as I wait for him to answer me.

 

_ Are you sure? Okay, only one, then I need to get back, have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. _

 

I smile broadly, the open the door, stepping aside as he enters. I guess his long day will not be happening. 

 

I offer him a seat, heading for my kitchen to make my brew. As the tea steeps, I grab my tiny vial from the drawer, adding a few drops to his glass. I chant my incantation, and add the hot tea. I hand him his cup, becoming antsy as he blows over the top to cool it off. At last he takes a sip, and I sigh in relief. After a few sips, he falls asleep against the pillows. I can’t wait for Bennie to meet him.

  
  


(Hyuk)

 

I’m out of my apartment, for the first time in almost a week, and I feel more normal than I have in all that time. I’ve come to my favorite coffee shop, and holed up in the corner with my favorite beverage. This little place is a god-send, a little piece of heaven. They make the best drinks, and it’s small enough that usually no one pays any attention to me. Just the way I like it. From my small messenger bag, I pull the book I’d purchased from the bookstore, and flipping it open, I start to read from where I last left off. I hardly notice when the few other patrons leave, and I’ve got the shop all to myself. Or so I think. I hear a soft voice place an order at the counter, but don’t even bother to look up. At least, not until I feel eyes on me. I glance up, and all thoughts fly out of my head. It’s her, it has to be. No other woman on the planet can possibly match that face, that easy grace of walking, can they? Still, there’s no way it’s the same girl. Finding my tongue, I open my mouth. 

 

_ Excuse me, Miss? Did I happen to see you a few days ago? At a bookstore, by chance?  _

 

**Way to go, Hyuk. Really smooth.**

 

I see a look of surprise dance across her face, then she nods at me. 

 

_ Yes. I am sorry if I surprised you, you just happen to look just like my late husband. I am truly sorry if I scared you.  _

 

I feel a stab of sympathy for this young girl. Taking a deep breath, I apologize. 

 

_ I’m sorry if I shocked you, and I am very sorry for your loss.  _

 

She frowns a bit, then her face falls back into sorrowful lines. 

 

_ Thank you. I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Chae-won, it’s nice to meet you.  _

 

I introduce myself, and I feel a little gratified when she doesn’t bat an eyelash at who I am. Either she knows and doesn’t care, or she has no idea. Either way, it’s refreshing not to be fawned over. 

 

_ It’s very nice to meet you, Hyuk. May I ask you a favor, if you don’t mind? I am a bit lost. I went for a walk, and wasn’t thinking of where I was going. Could you possibly, maybe give me a ride home?  _

 

Give this very attractive, clearly single, and lost woman a ride home? What kind of gentleman would I be to deny her? I give her a nod, and she gives me a dazzling smile in return before sliding into a seat opposite me. Conversation flows easily, and before I know it, it’s pretty late. I suggest we get going, and she rises to follow me to my car. I hold the door for her, then round the hood and climb into my seat. She gives me the address of her house, which I type into my GPS, and within a quarter-hour, we’re pulling up in front of her place. When I put the car into park, she invites me inside for a drink, smiling slightly. 

 

_ I promise I don’t bite.  _

 

She’s so sweet that I can’t turn her down, even though I had plans for tomorrow and should really be heading home. 

 

_ Are you sure? Okay, only one, then I need to get back, have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.  _

 

She grins at me and slides from the car. Once inside, she leads me to the living room, where I take a seat on the sofa and she busies herself in the kitchen with our drinks. She brings them out after a few minutes, and I take the mug of hot tea, blowing over it to cool it down before I take a drink. I don’t even register that I’m falling asleep until my head hits the pillows. 

 

(PC)

 

I drag him down the stairs, the cool air rushing over me as I enter the cellar doors. I see my Bennie, sleeping soundly on his cot I have given him for being so good. I pull Hyuk over to the cell across from my other toy’s cell, and open the gate with the key around my neck. I drag him the rest of the way in, then exit to get new chains and cuffs. I opt to give him a collar too, just to show him how much of a dog he is to me. After how he treated me all those years, like nothing more than a mangy mutt, it was his turn to feel the same way. I tether him up tight, his arms over his head and the collar attached to the wall behind him. I strip him of his shirt, socks and shoes. I step back, admiring my handiwork, then close the gate as I leave. Walking over to Bennie’s cell, I rap lightly on the bars, rousing him from his slumber.

 

_ Bennie, my doll, I brought you a friend to keep you company. His name is Hyuk, please be nice to him, Creator wants to keep him around like you. _

Bennie’s rubs sleepy eyes, blinking as he focuses on my newest addition to my collection of toys, my living dolls. He frowns back at me, and I return his gaze. I don’t want him to be unhappy, because he won’t please me like he did just a few short days ago. 

 

_ Doll, please, just try to make friends. He is very nice, and I think you will get along perfectly. Please, will you do it for your Creator? _

 

Sullen and obviously upset that I brought home another toy, he still nods in agreement. I give him a soft stroke of his hair through the bars, kissing my other hand before placing it to his cheek. His expression softens at my touch, and I am happy again.

 

I look over at Hyuk, wondering how I want to make his doll, and I consider silk for the body and rhinestones for his eyes and mouth. Plucking a few strands of hair, I pull out my knife to collect his blood while he is still out cold. I get to work, stitching and mending, pleasure filling me as I hear him come to life with a scream.


End file.
